


Getting Closer

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Enemies, It's 2am where I live.., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mark Lee (NCT), markhyuck kinda hot together ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck is eye candy to most, even to his worst enemy.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> wHoa, what did I just write?
> 
> ...
> 
> Idk, you be the judge.

Donghyuck doesn't feel like he deserves anything life keeps throwing at him. The friends, the enemies, the love and hate mixed into a strange concoction.

The life cycle is incomplete, a hole in his far-from-typical life due to his incompetence and tendency to lie. He doesn't want to blame himself, though. He has some pride.

Besides, he's Lee Donghyuck, the world's eye candy. People would die to even be with him, let alone much more.

His power doesn't let people do such. They'll basically get torched for the rest of their lives.

That's beside the point. What matters right now is his mortal nemesis and competitor in the industry standing way too close to him in his apartment because Lee Donghyuck is a nice person.

"What do you want from me?" The question is well-deserved. The person he thought of as a true opposite is in his living room with him, a finger apart.

Mark scoffs at Donghyuck's stupidly attractive face to his perfectly curved figure. "You think I want something from you? Ridiculous."

"Then why are you here? Do you miss me that much?" Donghyuck has a slant smirk and Mark doesn't pay attention, but he wants to slap it off of his face.

"Never. I never even thought of you in your one month hiatus, loser." The silence between sentences isn't deafening, just unpleasant. Donghyuck can feel a heat pool in his core, but he has no explanation. "I just came to see you while I am all glammed up. I'm disappointed, I'm much more pleasing to the eye than you."

Donghyuck coos at how false Mark is. "You needed to have a competition when I'm bare-faced and still prettier than you?" The loose tie Mark adorns is gripped by his slim darker fingers, pulling at the rope-like fabric. He can feel the gasp Mark produces.

It's so pleasing to the ear.

"Sorry, I still win."

Mark pushes him away, on the couch conveniently behind him. He has his hands on Donghyuck's shoulders as soon as he removed them from his chest.

"Listen here, miss pretty. I'll have you know that you never deserved your title."

The smirk widens a tad bit, but it's enough to let Mark notice, so he places himself on Donghyuck's thighs. Their legs are parallel to each other, the distance of their hips little to none.

"Who has his hands on miss 'never deserved it'?" He doesn't care anymore. The feud of their families, the feud of their friends, the fact that Mark might be much more attractive than him.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, after all.

"I'll ruin you."

Mark sounds serious and Donghyuck really wants him to be.

"Do your worst."

It sounds like a challenge and Mark hates losing.

The hands previously on his shoulders move to his pretty head, bringing him in to a sudden but wanted kiss. Their lips move rhythmically, hips rolling to add more tension.

Donghyuck can feel how hard Mark is, despite his insistence on being so turned off by his face. It's laughable, but his lips are occupied.

As they keep their lips moving against each other, Donghyuck has the urge to give much more. A lot more than just lips is dangerous, but having your lips on your enemy's lips is already a bad thing. He doesn't realize his inclusion of tongue until it's dragged against the roof of his mouth.

It's so unexpected he groans in the kiss. Mark's tongue prods at every inch of Donghyuck's mouth, reaching places he has never been touched before.

They part breathlessly, panting for much needed air. Mark has his eyes on their hips while Donghyuck has his eyes on Mark.

There are no words needed. Mark removes himself from his thighs, hastily removing his dress pants and revealing his black boxers Donghyuck remembers modeling for. The fabric was nice, just not his type.

He really wants to feel the fabric between his teeth.

Donghyuck is on his knees, biting his lip in anticipation before biting the strap hugging his hips and pulling it down, revealing Mark's arousal a big leaking mess.

"Ah, Minhyung." He sticks his tongue out, initial licks at the tip to clean off the precum. His glances at Mark for a reaction become a full on stare once he has the head in his mouth.

Mark combs the soft hair with his hands, pulling every time he moans. It's motivating to hear he's doing well, especially when Mark tugs so hard, he can feel phantom hairs pulling out of his scalp.

Mark isn't that big. He looks the same as people would imagine. In Donghyuck's mouth, he feels infinitely bigger. He wants to go in deeper, so he does, until he can feel the tip at the back of his throat.

"Shit, Hyuck."

Mark doesn't hesitate to fuck him in his throat, his neck a tender but crucial part of his career.

The part Mark most definitely hates the most.

"Fucking hell." The profanities continue from there. Donghyuck doesn't think it matters, but it just speeds up his want to feel full of Mark's whatever.

"Stop, please just stop." Mark's plead wakes Donghyuck up from his dreamlike trance. When he backs up, his mouth is sore and he has a sweeter taste on his tongue.

He doesn't realize it, but he's been staring at Mark's face from a low angle from when he was looking to impress himself. Now, the blush on his cheeks form when Mark looks down at him, a feeling of inferiority so familiar.

"What are you doing? You look like a fucking mutt. On the couch. Now."

The demanding tone has Donghyuck's cock twitching. He picks himself up, removing his pajama pants quickly and lying comfortably on his own beige couch.

"I'm assuming you're a virgin, but even if you're not, that tiny hole won't fit me." Mark is low enough that Donghyuck can feel how close he is to his tight hole. He slaps the skin surrounding it, Donghyuck gasping at the hit. In no time, Mark has his tongue putting pressure onto his walls.

His tongue is accompanied by two fingers and Donghyuck is only left to question how Mark can do something so foul. The pooling arousal is now mixed in jealousy.

The flick of his tongue is replaced by three fingers, turning into four when Donghyuck starts making louder noises despite being under his breath.

Mark rises from his previous position, looming over him because he learns easily that Donghyuck might just love feeling small.

"You don't mind a mess in you, right? You're already twisted for liking this." Mark picks up his ankles and places them on his back to lock him in. Only when the tip of his cock hit the pink hole does he smiles uncontrollably.

It's overwhelming how much bigger Mark feels inside him rather than when he was just exposed to the eye. It's also so surprising how much better it gets as he gets used to it being inside him.

"You can move now." Donghyuck feels the need to say, but why Mark needs to care baffles him. He is distracted by how good it feels to be fucked by him.

The burning sensation at his skin and in his hole overwhelm him, even when it just started. His hands roam around every possible inch of Mark's body, under the white dress shirt, on his exposed moving hips, lingering on the arms Mark has on his flat stomach.

His hips move so fast that Donghyuck can feel his mouth watering and his tongue poking out while he makes the filthiest of noises. The constant contractions bringing Mark to a closer state of release.

They fix to another position. Donghyuck is sitting on him as he bounces to an imaginable rhythm. It's not difficult to follow, so Mark follows. Donghyuck's cock bobs as he does.

They return to the former position. Not for Mark's pride, not for Donghyuck's convenience, but because they preferred being their respective roles.

Donghyuck squeals at the sounds emitting from his saliva-lubed hole. It's so rapid he can almost feel it from inside of him. It's usually so distasteful and gross, but his head is in the clouds from being plowed so damn hard.

Mark gives no warning. He only releases all of his seed in Donghyuck's hole, riding out his orgasm. He grips Donghyuck's cock, tugging it as if it was his as he comes with Mark's slender fingers in mind.

They breathe almost in sync, Mark pulling out and landing on the ground, licking the seed on the smooth surface of Donghyuck's pretty tummy.

Donghyuck doesn't know what he looks like right now, but he can feel the come leaking out of him and the sweat building up around his body. He's supposed to be mad at Mark's wrongdoing, should be screaming at him to leave, but his everything just craves touch from him.

He swallows the thick liquid, giving one last glance before picking up his pants to wear them. He looks as if he wants to say something. Whatever it is, Donghyuck doesn't care about it one bit.

"Hyuck-ah."

"What?"

"This never happened."


End file.
